


Execution

by GlitterVomit



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Begging, Execution, Gen, Kidnapping, Short, Torture, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 03:11:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18327440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterVomit/pseuds/GlitterVomit
Summary: Vulpes kills a man





	Execution

Vulpes surveyed his prisoner, a tall lanky soldier with a name Vulpes didn't know and didn't care about.  
The boy had been given to Vulpes by a scouting camp, there Decanus wanted him killed for stealing legion information and tapping radios.  
He was now tied to a chair in a locked up, empty storage crate with Vulpes circling him intimately.  
“Do you know why your here degenerate?”  
“n-no.”  
“Hmm. I could've sworn legion policy is to state what you did when they present you to there commander. So tell me, why are you here?”  
“I was just doing my job.”  
Vulpes was starting to get annoyed.  
“Your not going to get any better treatment if your vague. What was your job?” he growled  
“It was just recon! I was sent to patrol the area and i-i had no idea there was legion there. I promise!”  
Vulpes pulled a manilla folder from a table besides his chair.  
“Then can you explain why my Decanus caught you tapping radios, and why we found this folder of legion information on you?”  
The soldier gulped  
“Can you?”  
“Please sir, don't kill me! I have a wife! A-and two little children! There only 4 sir they need me!”  
“Oh do you now?”  
“Y-yes sir, we live on a little farm just past the border! My wife sh-she's 3 months pregnant with our third child, please sir let me go! There depending on my military service a-and I don't even want to do it! I'm only-”  
“Shut your mouth degenerate. Your little mind games aren't going to work with me.”  
He nodded and looked down.  
“Now. Why don't you tell me what your real mission was?”  
“I was sent to retrieve information from your camp, as well as tapping the radios. But sir you have to understand I didn't want to i-”  
“I don't want to hear your damn excuses!” Vulpes yelled, smacking the boy across the face. He went down to the soldiers level, piercing blue eyes meeting quivering black ones.  
The boy cringed and looked away, Vulpes grabbed the man's face and forced him to look.  
“Who gave you your mission?”  
“Captain Nicholas.”  
“Where's he stationed?”  
“Just up the road from my farm. Camp Zurich!”  
“Was anyone else sent out?”  
“N-no sir. Not to my knowledge.”  
Vulpes stood back up.  
“A-am I free to go sir?”  
Vulpes laughed “oh no.. no no no. You stole legion property and tapped our radios! I can't just let you go!”  
“A-are you going to kill me?”  
“Yes. Your crimes we're very serious degenerate.”  
The soldier began to cry.  
“But my wife a-and my kids! Sir y-you can't just-”  
“I’ll take good, good care of them, don't you worry..”  
“Wh-what?”  
Vulpes ignored him, his focus now on undoing the soldiers binds.  
Once untied, Vulpes pushed the man to the nearby wall and fastened metal cuffs around his wrists. He yanked the soldier's arms up, resting the chain of the cuffs around a hook in the ceiling.  
“Don't you try escaping degenerate.. This will be over nice and soon…”  
Vulpes then dragged a knife down the boys shirt, exposing a pale, bony back.  
“My my, you ought to eat more degenerate.. I can see your whole spine!” He said running a ice cold hand up and down the boys back.  
Vulpes palmed the table by them, finding a leather multi-tailed whip, bristling with various sharp objects.  
Crack  
Vulpes snapped the whip down onto his back, instantly ripping the soft flesh. The soldier screamed in pain, tearing falling down his face and into the dust covered floor.  
Crack  
Another hit, more screams, more blood.  
Crack  
Crack  
Crack  
The echo of the snapping whip and the soilders cries were so loud they could be heard from far outside the crate.  
Once the boys back was nothing more than a bloody pulp and his throat ached from screaming, Vulpes stopped.  
The man was trembling on his knees, sobbing and whimpering in pain. Vulpes unhooked his cuffs from the ceiling and kicked him to the ground.  
A blur of punches and booted kicks rained down on the soldier's body, furthering the poor bastards pain.  
Once the man was barely conscious, Vulpes spoke.  
“What a shame your so old.. I could make so much money off your pretty face..” Vulpes smirked, cocking his pistol.  
The soldier looked up with eyes now filled with blood.  
“P-please, n-no, mercy please!”  
Vulpes rolled his eyes, and held the gun to his head.  
“Any last words degenerate?”  
“Please, tell my wife how much I love her.”  
“I'll see what I can do.”  
Bang  
With that, he was dead.  
Another dead NCR soldier for Vulpes to burn.  
Another day in the Legion.


End file.
